The Yule Ball Experience
by KatharosHecate
Summary: A brief glimpse into that night of the Yule Ball: magic, dancing, unrequited love angst, and a certain smallest Weasley and the Boy Who Lived. Enjoy and please r/r! HPGW (GOF) Third in the series of HG one-shots.


A/N: This is the third in a series of one-shots that are attempting to "fill the gaps" in the HG ship. I don't want to change canon whatsoever, rather I want to take what J.K.R. gave us and embellish; add anecdotes where they could feasibly be and build a more substantial and believable connection between Harry and Ginny. Please r/r!

And, as always, none of it is mine; it all belongs to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

><p>Couples whirled by, a blur of festivity and color. To a miserable Harry, everyone seemed to be having the most wonderful night of their lives. Except for Ron, of course, Harry's partner in misery, who was seated next to him, his chin resting in his hand.<p>

Harry was counting the minutes and considering the idea of a ball and wondering to himself who had thought this was a good idea. Across the dance floor, Hermione excitedly waved at Harry, grinning widely. She was spun away quickly, joining Krum in yet another dance. Beside him, Ron groaned.

The Patil twins had long since abandoned Ron and Harry, leaving the two boys to wallow in their own misery. So far, Harry had spent most of the night holding Ron back from Krum and avoiding looking at a glowing Cho, who had spent her night in the arms of Cedric Diggory.

Harry glanced down into his cup, pretending to examine the contents. He briefly debated retrieving some more punch, but he feared leaving Ron alone. He glanced over at Ron who had bodily turned himself in Hermione and Krum's opposite direction. He was grumbling to himself and Harry decided he didn't care to hear what he was saying.

"Hullo Harry!" A bright-eyed Neville stumbled up to Harry, having pulled himself from the dance floor. His face was flushed and Harry was struck by the disparity between his Yule Ball experience and Neville's Yule Ball experience. Behind Neville came a red-faced, smiling Ginny Weasley, her chest heaving from dancing. She still had the ghost of a laugh dancing across her features. Harry was momentarily stunned. "Hullo Harry." She breathed out, "Hullo Grumpy!" She called to Ron, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Shut up, Ginny." Ron mumbled, barely even looking at her.

Neville sat down heavily next to Harry.

"I don't think I can dance another dance, Gin." He sighed, unbuttoning the top button of his dress robes and leaning back lazily.

"No! Come on, Neville! Only a few more, I promise!" Her brown eyes were lit with laughter, her face flushed. She leaned forward, grabbing Neville's hand and attempting to pull him to his feet.

Neville laughed but remained in his seat, "I can't, I can't! Go on and dance with Michael Cormer. He's been watching you all night, you know."

Ginny blushed, glancing over her shoulder at a young Ravenclaw boy who was indeed watching her.

"What's that?" Ron said, sitting up, suddenly interested.

Harry was still watching the dark-haired Ravenclaw boy who was greedily watching Ginny. He wasn't sure why, but Harry decided that he didn't like him.

"Your sister has an admirer." Neville replied casually.

"Who?" Ron practically shouted.

"None of your business!" Ginny replied.

"You can't dance with anyone besides Neville," Ron commanded, "you're too young for boyfriends."

"You aren't my boss, Ronald!" She cried, practically stamping her foot.

"What's the matter, littlest sister?" asked Fred who came to stand beside her. George casually slung an arm around her shoulders. Harry always seemed to forget how small she was until her brothers were standing next to her. Beneath George's long arm, she seemed tiny.

"Ron is having a horrid time so he's trying to ruin my night as well." She replied curtly.

Ron looked up sharply, glowering at her and folding his arms. He looked off in the direction of Hermione and Krum and once again began to grumble to himself.

"Well, we can't have old sour puss ruin our darling sister's night, can we Fred?" Said George.

"Of course not, George!" Replied Fred.

"Whatever shall we do?"

"Why, let's sweep her off her pretty feet and dance the night away!"

And with that they both wrapped their arms around Ginny, picking her up off her feet and bodily carrying her to the dance floor. Over their shoulders, Harry could see Ginny's laughing face as her brothers began to twirl her around dramatically, all the while singing loudly to her. Harry's heart lifted slightly at the sight. At least somebody would enjoy Yule Ball.


End file.
